powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VakaiTheBlackMage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Elemental Attacks page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't move periods on the first line. We already have one that does it to other way and having one who moves it from bolded and other moving it to bolded is just pointless. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:23, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I read about them, they are not Omnipotent. TRB (talk) 02:43, January 12, 2015 (UTC) PLease leave a signature when you leave a message, and divnity is a word for dive or having divine powers, not being omnipotent, there can only be one omnipotent being, and you cannot simply gain omnipotence, and if one of them had omnipotence it would of said so on the wiki, also my response might be slow because I am going to eat. Possibly, they could be Nigh Omnipotent , because Nigh OP can make it seem Omnipotent , and if they coould gain omnipotence because its fantasy then all fantasy characters could do it. The only reason there can only be one omnipotent being in a verse or verses, is because of paradoxes or so. And the "The power to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect." thing is being very very powerful, powerful beyond understanding, They cannot be beat unless they allow you to, but they really cant, they cannot die no matter what. The apex race, might be full of very powerful Nigh OP entities, deities are not very strong in everything, they are power in some aspects, but Unlike a omnipotent being who are all powerful in all, Let me give you an example, Lets say you play a game, and the max power level is 75,000, the omnipotent being is gonna be past that no matter, in a game you would say he is a hacker or so, a very powerful Nigh OP being would be 65,000, because he has played alot or so, a deity would be around 50,000 - 60,000. So someone can boost all the way to low, mid, or high Nigh Op, but not omnipotence. TRB (talk) 03:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Well how do we know who or what God is, they could just have gone very high up on the science scale that they could mess with physics and create life and teach life how to mess with physics also, they could be even more powerful then what I said like High High Nigh Op, Take the engineers from Alien for example, they created Humans and Xenomorphs, so why couldn't the Apex do the same with deities or others they create, but just granting or showing them how to do so, Maybe I should show you a better one for the power of science or something like that, the necrons from Warhammer 40k have technology so advanced that it makes it appear as if they are using magic or psychic powers as some other race can in that universe. I could understand how they could have Imbued Godhood to reach some amazing levels in power, and Omnipotents tend to stay out of conflict and have different morals about things. TRB (talk) 03:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I would like to thank you for the offer, but let me get this on to the topic, not to be rude, Okay here I go, there may not show you the levels of Nigh Omnipotence, but there are or could be, when I mean by high high, it mean the power level is high, and the second high is like how powerful the power level is, it was something from OBD grid, so just ignore that, but getting unlimited something does not mean you are omnipotent, at first I had trouble understanding Nigh Omnipotence, but im gonna go through my theory, having nigh omnipotence means you would have unlimited energy or whatever for that power, but that does not mean they would be very powerful, but an omnipotent would have unlimited power, control, and whatever the power would draw off of, but if there is a way like, through various items and power ups or whatever they could use to get there power up they could get to borderline Nigh Omnipotence. TRB (talk) 04:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Your characters Being overly ingratiating towards the admins aside, regrettably you do not seem to have any readers or notoriety as of yet. I cannot find/google any information whatsoever about the series outside of your self-made wiki, and you add your own personally crafted characters to this wiki, apparently just in order to market the series for self-interest purposes. I sympathise with your desire to become more well-known, but as of this moment there are fanfiction stories with millions of readers that are far more notable than this work, and I think that there are much better ways to market your characters. Try to contact different journalists, such as Comicbookresources and Newsarama for example. And then, if you at least get tens of thousands of readers, then you have achieved notability, and can add your characters at appropriate pages. Antvasima (talk) 06:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. It hasn't achieved its popularity and base of fans yet. But it will soon trust me. Just in a few weeks I'll try to get this anime itself trending. I highly believe you in fact its in a early stage but will be efficient throughout the years. Thank you for your time. Just do me a favor and not remove them. Also are you willing to help me on this project it'd be a grand pleasure. KiraYatogami (talk) 07:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Cy ::No problem. I am sorry, but I do not have the time or energy right now. I am busy being admin at VsBattles, the Tenchi Muyo wiki, and Marvel Answers, as well as my usual Wikipedia editing, but take care. You do not seem to be a bad person. Just try to avoid the hyperbole. Even certain massively higher-dimensional characters, for whom multiverses are less than a mote of dust in an infinite desert have merely been placed in nigh-omnipotence. Perhaps we could later add the 3 characters that you added to omnipotence to nigh omnipotence instead, and remove the others? However, for the moment this series has not even been published yet, so it would probably be better to wait with adding them. Antvasima (talk) 07:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) You know I have been thinking about your offer, and I would like to say, I respectfully decline, I dont think I would help as much, Plus my time and energy goes to this wiki and others, but I do hope you do great with anime. TRB (talk) 10:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi , I've visited your story page and I have to say i rather like it.I'm also a writer myself currently trying to gain noteriety.And one of my characters is also called Black Lotus i do hope we won't have any problems there :( Whoops forgot to leave my signature-Shuyuu (talk) 07:20, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Shuyuu